christmas
by jenlalonde
Summary: Amys helping at a homeless shelter for chrismas eve when she confides in a man what will happen to her?


Amy sulked around the homeless shelter with the chrismas food. she felt like a scredge shes a retired wrestler all the money in the world and these people were happier. Amy sat in a corner.she looked at the floor wondering why everything seemed to fall apart. when a man sat next to her.she looked at him trying to read his intentions. he had a long white beard with a torn up old red christmas shirt. his pants where mainstream trash like. his head was filled with long white hair the same snow white as his beard.

"my lady. you look so sad. and it chirtmas eve. you do not seem poor. i know your not. your Amy Dumas. retired wrestler. what seems to get you down?" the man said

"oh its nothing compared to what you go threw." Amy covered feeling worse about the way she was acting and how obviouse it was

"well I would still like to hear it maybe offer some santa clause advise." he said

"Santa is a story we tell our chilren to help tech them to spred love like old st.nick" Amy Said

"non-beliver. hm that happens to much these days. its sad really. anyway your problems?" he said Amy smiled at the homeless mans kindness

"well its just the time of the year. so many wrong dissions end up here. i lost my love. by a fake feeling. then had my loves child. i'd do anything just to see him again. then my baby-girl. god how much i love Kris. she had my eye. but just can't protect them once they grow up huh? she gets the qoute ' man of her dreams' unqoute and at age 16 gets hooked on cocain gets pregnate comes home once in a while has the baby i cut the coard and never saw any of them again. i hear storys of on the streets how jake dumped her and i saw him once laughing and it only made me think about my child and how alone she is. i just wanna spoil my grandchild. shed be five now. just christmas sitting alone setting up for christmas dinner. it just doesnt feel right with out Kris. and when im eating with my friends. i keep expecteing to go out to where the kids are and see kris's hazel eyes looking up at me telling me everythings going good down there. if i could just see her and tracy and matt again. that be a perfect christmas." Amy said tears in her eyes

"my lady, get these people presents on your drive home. they'll be there i promise." the man said. Amy handed him a box that had cookies in it

" thank you sir. it helps me feel better to talk.if youd like to drop by for chrismas please do. merry chrismas." Amy said walking away and into her car. and as she sat on her seat on the stearing wheel was an old poem kris wrote when she was young

it reads:

_i belive in santa because,_

_the magic of chrismas day_

_is something only santa could bring_

_so for all those who dont belive_

_i ask you to try._

Amy smiled to the building of the homeless and she drove to the nearest store.she walked the aisles and she picked up a axe kit with shampoo and body wash after shave and colone for matt. then for Kris. she smiled. she knew another store for Kris. for tracy. she got Tracy a stuffed bear and a esha-sceatch and a few cool little outfits. she picked up more stuffed animals and Kris's favorite ice cream. then on the way home she stoped at the music store." give me your best electric. guitar" she said. the price was really high. but if the man was right. it be worth it.

when Amy sat in her car looking at her presents. she shook her head. how clueless could she be? she caried it all in and wraped it. she looked at the time 3:00 am. the chrismas tree was full of presents. she always did go crazy. but there was a box. amy opened the cookie box after she put the newly wraped presents under the tree. it simply red "i promise you it will" she smiled when the door bell rang her hand was shaky when she opened the door. Kris stood cold in a tee shirt with a little girl wraped in a coat sleeping in her arms.

"come in" Amy said crying as she hugged kris looking at the sleeping Tracy on the couch.

"mom i messed up and..."

"Kris hunny. dont apoligize. i've been waiting for you for five years. when tracy wakes up we can open gifts" Amy said. Kris smiled kissing her mothers cheek. when matt walked in. Amy walked up slowly and he kissed her. Amy knew that it would work out. she introduced everyone matt was shocked to know he had a daughter. Amy smiled at how proud kris was to point to tracy and say "oh that ones mine" it reminded her of herself when it came to Kris.

Tracy must have sensed excitment cause she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes she let out a soft cry calling to her mother. Amy smiled and followed Kris to the couch. Kris picked up the little one and offered the five year old to Amy. Tracy simply hugged Amy not needing an explaination to who she was. Amy went into the kitchen and gave Tracy some cookies while matt and Kris pilled presents under the tree. Kris grabed matts hand and drug him to the kitchen.

"oh my god. hunny you'll never guess who we just seen." Kris said as tracy looked up from her chirtmas cookie

"who mommy who?" Tracys 5 year old voice asked

"well it was a man wishing you a merry christmas..." Matt said then looked to kris to finish it

"and he left alot of presents and his name is santa claus!" Kris said

"really? wow!" Tracy said running to the tree.

Kris handed Tracy presents as Amy held Kris smileing watching Tracy tear threw paper she looked out the window and saw the man. he winked as he jumped in his sliegh and flew off into the night sky. Amy never douted Santa again. she never lost contact with her child either. and her and Matt are getting married to day. i still rember that magical night grandma always tells me the storie of the man. maybe everyone else forgets the man. but i belive. i saw the look in grandma's eyes and when i turned a saw the man to. i might have been five. but i sure rember it.


End file.
